


boys on the floor

by 30toseoul



Series: boys on the floor [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, OT4, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30toseoul/pseuds/30toseoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd been playing the part of regal trading emissary to the hilt, but he was almost positive she was also trying not to crack up laughing at the three of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	boys on the floor

"I just want you to know," Rodney hissed, "that Elizabeth will need to request an expedition chiropractor after this mission. My back is never going to recover."

"Oh, stop being such a drama queen. Sitting on the floor for a couple of hours isn't going to kill you."

"I won't point out the irony of being called a queen by someone who's wearing purple eyeshadow, _Colonel_."

John had to restrain himself from smacking Rodney in the head; it wouldn't reflect very well on Teyla if her entourage started fighting with each other in the middle of dinner. "You're wearing it too, McKay. And since you're the one who thinks these people might have a ZPM stashed away, this is all your fault."

"Well, excuse me for not being amused that the scary women keep trying to buy us from Teyla." Rodney crossed his arms and glanced around the room with an expression that was probably supposed to be warily guarded, but actually looked like he wanted to run for his life. "And I'm more than a little disturbed that you two don't have a problem playing slave-boys. _Ronon._ "

"Hmm?" Ronon said vaguely. He was rubbing Teyla's ankle with one hand, his head resting against her knee, and he didn't look around. "Sorry. Wasn't listening."

"That's because you're _drunk_ ," Rodney accused.

"You might be drunk too, if you'd play along," Ronon murmured from the corner of his mouth. He smiled faintly at another one of the tribal leaders on the other side of the circle, and she smiled back and waved to a serving boy.

Rodney glared at him. "And don't even try--don't even _try_ to tell me that you took your shirt off because it's hot in here, you slut. You just want them to keep sending you booze."

"Yup," Ronon agreed, and tipped his head up to drink the little cup of blue liquor that the serving boy had handed to Teyla. Then he went back to nuzzling Teyla's knee with his cheek.

John sighed, leaning against Teyla's other knee. He opened his mouth obediently when she reached down to give him one of the cheese-bread things. "Mmm. Hey, those are good," he whispered up to her, licking her fingers. "Get me some more?"

She ignored him. John squinted suspiciously; she'd been playing the part of regal trading emissary to the hilt, but he was almost positive she was also trying not to crack up laughing at the three of them.

"--would be much prettier if they would relax," the woman on Teyla's right was saying, and John saw her eyeing Rodney speculatively before she motioned to another boy carrying drinks.

"Oh my god, we're going to be raped in our beds," Rodney said in a tiny voice. He shut his eyes and gulped the liquor when Teyla lowered it down to them.

An hour later, with Rodney half-lying in John's lap and playing with his fingers, and Ronon curled sleepily against John's shoulder with his arms wrapped around Teyla's leg, he had to admit that it was sort of hard to tell the difference from a regular Saturday night back in Atlantis.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in the Livejournal **oddball_sga** community on 13 December 2006.


End file.
